The present invention is related to driving mechanisms and more particularly to such a driving mechanism which drives the artificial flowering twig of an artificial flower to twist and simultaneously drive the artificial petals of such an artificial flower to close and open.
Artificial flowers have been commonly used for indoor decoration. Regular artificial flows, such as dehydrated flowers which are made of genuine flowers through dehydration process and other synthetic flowers made of plastic materials or satin ribbons etc., are generally of fixed type, which may present a sense of beauty but give no vitality.
Recently, there are some ones who incorporated artificial flowers with a transmission motor and ring bells permitting the flowers to rotate and produce ringing sound. This arrangement gives an artificial flower a new life but not attractive enough. It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide such an artificial flower driving mechanism which drives the artificial flowering twig of an artificial flower to twist and simultaneously drive the artificial petals of such an artificial flower to close and open, permitting the motion of the artificial flower simulates a living plant.